


Two Whole Weeks

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Are you serious about this, little queen?  I get you for two whole weeks virtually uninterrupted?"





	Two Whole Weeks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pixie (magnetgirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/gifts).



> Date Written: 6-7 March 2018  
> Word Count: 1095  
> Written for: ouat_ff_xchange Winter 2018  
> Recipient: Pixie (magnetgirl)  
> Summary: "Are you serious about this, little queen? I get you for two whole weeks virtually uninterrupted?"  
> Spoilers: Relatively canon-compliant piece set in the Enchanted Forest within the first year of Regina and Maleficent's relationship. Beyond that, everything we know for both of these characters is totally up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Anything with DragonQueen is good in my book, and I'll always jump at the chance to write for them, no matter the reason. This may well become a new series that explores the backstory that got teased in the show. And I really don't write enough of young Queen Regina at all, so I need to fix that.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl is my beta babe, but any remaining errors can be chalked up to my stubbornness…

"When do you need to leave?"

They're not the words Regina expects to hear first from her lover's mouth, the peevish moue reflecting the turn of her good mood to sour. "Well, it's nice to see you, too, Maleficent. Did I come at a bad time?"

Maleficent blinks at the shift in mood, eyebrows furrowing. "What? Of course, not, little queen. You know I love it when you come to spend time with me."

"Then why ask about when I'm leaving like you're trying to get rid of me?"

"That's-- Regina, that wasn't my intention." Mal offers a smile that doesn't quite meet her eyes. "Let me take your cloak and we can go sit before the fire and talk." She reaches for the cloak, but Regina takes a step back. "Little queen? What is it?"

"Tell me why you said it, Mal. If you really don't want me here, I'll just…" Her words trail off, throat constricting at the thought of returning to that damned prison of a castle again so soon. Her time with Mal is special, is _needed_ to keep her from losing her mind completely. And that doesn't even begin to cover how Mal makes her feel. The sensation of a warm hand cupping her cheek pulls her from her thoughts, and she gazes up into stormy blue eyes.

"I only wanted to know how long I get to rescue you from the fetid pig that hurts you. I hate that you have to go back to him at all."

Regina softens at that, irritation bleeding away with the next handful of breaths. She shifts to press a kiss to Mal's palm. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I didn't even get to tell you the good news and it felt like you were already shoving me away."

Mal's eyes light up. "Good news? What is it?"

"I believe you were going to take my cloak first and lead me to the fire?" Regina knows she's tempting fate right now, but she doesn't care. Mal still loves and wants her here. There's a thread of mischief coursing through her veins alongside the relief at that revelation. "Or am I misremembering your words?"

Now it's Mal's turn to purse her lips, but Regina can see the amusement in her eyes as she uses magic to remove the cloak and the small carpet bag at her feet. "You're being cheeky, little queen. I should take you over my knee for that. But I want your news first. It _might_ keep you from punishment."

Regina grins and bites her bottom lip, dipping her chin to look up at Mal from under her lashes. "I'll be good, Mal." The thread of need in her tone doesn't go unnoticed as she watches Mal's eyes darken considerably after a brief flash of gold. She dares to lean up on her toes to press a chaste kiss to Mal's lips. "Leopold and Snow have gone a tour of the neighboring kingdom. I think he's already scouting out eligible princes for her."

"She's a _child_!"

"I know, but such is the way of royalty, as well you know." Regina shrugs nonchalantly, then licks her lips. "Anyway, they're going to be gone for at least two weeks. Thanks to a suggestion you made recently, I have come down with a horrible case of the flu on top of my already painful monthly courses. At my husband's behest, I have been sequestered to my own quarters so as not to infect anyone else in the castle, with only my father and my personal physician to wait upon me."

"Gods forbid you infect anyone else in that castle," Mal says drily, " _especially_ with your monthly courses. He is an idiot of the highest degree, but that works in our favor, doesn't it?"

Regina's grin grows brighter. "That it does. And this means that for the next two weeks of my sequestering, I am yours and yours alone. Daddy said he'll get a message to me if I need to return sooner for any reason."

The shock registers first on Mal's face, followed quickly by delight. "Are you serious about this, little queen? I get you for two whole weeks virtually uninterrupted?" 

At Regina's nod, Mal cups her face in both hands and kisses her. Lips move slowly, too slowly for Regina's preference, and she flicks the tip of her tongue at Mal's mouth, seeking entrance. The dark chuckle rumbling and vibrating against her lips makes Regina pout. "You're teasing me on purpose," she mutters, pulling back to poke out her bottom lip at Mal.

"Not at all, little queen," Mal replies, a finger tapping that protruding lip. "I simply don't have to rush for the first time, and I want to savor this chance to enjoy you with all the patience that a Dragon of my age can offer." Regina whines briefly before sucking Mal's finger into her mouth, tongue stroking the tip. Mal's eyes darken and dilate at the sensations. "N-Now who's teasing and not playing fair?"

Regina takes her time to pull back and release Mal's finger, a smirk on her lips. "Tit for tat?" And then her stomach growls loudly, making her blush.

"Come on, Regina," Mal says with an indulgent grin. "Let's feed that beast in your belly, then we'll decide what we want to do next." At the hopeful look on Regina's face, Mal chuckles. "If you're a good little queen and eat all of your lunch, I think I know what I can reward you with. But you have to eat it all without complaint."

"You're just trying to make me fat," Regina complains and rolls her eyes, but there's no spite to her words.

"I'm trying to keep you healthy. That bastard that married you wants you far too unhealthy because it gives him a sense of domination over you. That's not love. Love is making sure you're happy and healthy. And for the next two weeks, I'm going to do everything I can to ensure that you're both. If it means bribing you with magic lessons and a lot of really good sex to get you to eat and sleep properly, I won't hesitate for a second to do so." She winks at Regina then. "And you'll be begging me for more in no time, too."

"Aren't you the cocky one?"

"It's not being cocky when you're right, little queen. You'll learn that soon enough." She strokes Regina's cheek gently. "But we have all the time in the world for the next two weeks."


End file.
